nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover: Hero's Destiny vs. Robo-Fate
Something went wrong with the universes and timelines and The Robo-Fate Cast has come to Mobius! Part 1: Crossover RF Nick, Casey and Brendan woke up, dazed. "Owww..." RF Nick muttered. "Where are we?" Luna woke up, not too far away. "What happened...." "Magic." Casey muttered. "Shut up Casey." Brendan said. RF Nick noticed the Dojo. "I sense computers and tech there, we might be able to use those to find out what happened!" RF Nick said. Luna stood. "Okay, let's get going then." She said, a slight smile on her face, as she started to head that way. Once they arrived, RF Nick opened the door, nobody there. "Perfect." RF Nick said getting on a computer. Luna kept watch quietly, looking for anyone else that might come by. "Guys come here." RF Nick said. "We're on a planet called Mobius." "That's odd..." Luna said, looking at the monitor. "Hmm..." Brendan said. "That's odd, we should be on Earth." Casey bitchsmacked Brendan. "No shit!" Casey said. Luna shook her head. Just then, HD Nick busted the door open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU METALLIC FUCKS DOING?!" Nick shouted. Io followed close behind. "What's going on here?" "I ALREADY ASKED THAT!" HD Nick shouted. "Shit." RF Nick muttered. Luna attempted to avoid a train wreck. "Hold on! We just woke up nearby, we don't know where we are even." Luna said, sounding desperate. Io seemed to pity them, but said nothing. HD Nick stuck his hand out and charged a blast. "Bitch, We don't need more Robots, We just killed 120 Thousand of them." HD Nick said firing the Blast. Luna fired her energy blaster back to counter the blast. Brendan grabbed his shield and put it out, Casey summoned his sword and got into a neat stance and RF Nick had his Mega Buster pointed at HD Nick through Casey and Brendan's shoulders. "Nice pose, dorks." HD Nick said. Luna, feeling kinda funny for once, also joined the group pose, her energy blaster right next to RF Nick's. RF Nick fired a blast at HD Nick, Casey sidestepped then ran at HD Nick, and Brendan jumped up and fired a beam from his Mega Buster. Luna dodged any attacks aimed at her. Rosa burst in, and fired a cyber blast at RF Nick. HD Nick duck-side-stepped from Casey, then kicked him away, blasted Brendan's Beam away and kicked RF Nick's Beam away, then rushed at RF Nick. Luna countered, rushing at Nick, knocking him off course. HD Nick jump-spin-kicked Luna away, then kicked RF Nick through a wall and fired a beam at him, then RF Nick used an Energy Shield to block the beam whilst running at HD Nick. Luna skidded back, and looked at Brendan. "Ready?" She said, using tele-communications. RF Nick kicked HD Nick, but HD Nick blocked and then blasted RF Nick away. Luna caught RF Nick, and helped him up. "Alright that's enough!" HD Nick shouted turning God. "Now you'll feel the wrath of a God!" "Fuck." RF Nick said. Io calmly walked in between Nick and the RF crew, and put up a shield. "Nick. Stop. They're lost. They're innocent, don't kill them." Io said, trying to reason with him. RF Nick shot Io and HD Nick. Io flinched, looking hurt. "For the record, traveler, I'm in the middle of trying to save your life." She muttered. HD Nick merely brushed off his fur and blasted RF Nick through a wall. Io came running over to RF Nick. Luna tried to cover fire both of them, firing at HD Nick. Nick used a Wing to knock any attack away. Nick was about to destroy the entire RF Gang, but Justin used Telekinesis to slam him into the wall and knock him out. "That is enough." Justin said. Io nodded to Justin. "Thank you." She said, sincerely. Luna fell backwards, tired and somewhat hurt. Category:Roleplays